


Oh Dear!

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-02
Updated: 1999-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: If I tell you who the pairing is it will spoil the surprise. This stuff ought to come with a warning label.





	Oh Dear!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Standard Disclaimer

Standard Disclaimer. I'm just borrowing them, I'd return them if Alliance was going to use them. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to. This was written in honor of Anagi, for asking for unusual pairings. If you don't like it, blame her. If you do like it, blame her anyway. Fear not, all is not what it seems.

# Oh Dear

He shivered as a lightly callused hand gently caressed his cheek. "My sweet Ben." The voice whispered. His pulse raced as the hand moved to softly massage his nipples to rigid little peaks. He couldn't prevent the moan at his lover's touch and words as the hand began moving steadily downward. Realizing that his lover was still dressed he began unbuttoning the red serge that showed of his lover's pale skin.

He managed to stay focused enough to get his partner naked, then the only thing he was aware of was pleasure. His own pants and starched boxers had magically disappeared, leaving him shivering from the sudden cold until a warm body leaned over him. Those skillful hands continued tracing various paths down his body. He arched into the touches, impatient for more. His lover opened the bedside drawer as Ben pulled his knees up, wanting what he knew was coming.

A finger stroked the inner wall of his body pressing seductively along the sides, spreading the lubricant. After too short of a moment, the finger left, leaving him empty. Two fingers returned and they continued stretching him as he pushed against them, desperate for the sensation of being filled. Then it was three fingers and he jumped before pressing back harder as the roaming fingers found his prostate.

Fearing he would come from the stimulation alone, he forced himself to stillness, signaling his lover to continue. Choosing to remain on his back he lifted his legs over strong shoulders and watched the emotions fly across his lovers face as he positioned himself and pressed into him. Moving slowly, they established a sensuous rhythm. Always tender and loving. For Fraser, it made him feel safe and loved, a feeling no one else had ever given him. He was the one being taken but he knew he had complete control and that he would never need to exert it.

"Oh Benny," his lover moaned coming inside of him. "I love you."

Thrilled to be able to give his partner such pleasure he felt the rush of his own climax beginning. "I love you too, Buck."

Closing his eyes he felt a warm, wet cloth tenderly cleaning him as he drifted in the afterglow.

The END for Anagi. But everyone else can read on . . . 

His eyes flew open and he sat up, unable to catch his breath, one arm accidentally whacking the man sleeping next to him. 

Ray was awakened suddenly by a hand hitting him in the crotch. "What the hell are you trying to do to me, Benny?" he asked gruffly before realizing Fraser's condition. "Hey, it's okay. I didn't mean that. I was just surprised. What's wrong?"

Fraser shook his head, unable to speak of the horror.

Holding his hand and stroking his back Ray tried to calm him down. Several minutes later Fraser lay down, held protectively in Ray's arms. "Do you think you can tell me now?"

"I, I had a dream."

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"Yes." Rather than saying anything, Ray gave him a chance to bring his thoughts into order. "I dreamed I was in, in," for a moment he couldn't continue. He looked at Ray's patiently comforting face and continued quickly. "I was in a relationship with Buck Frobisher. He was making love to me." There he had said it.

"What! No wonder you were scared. That's disgusting, you and Frobisher? Don't worry Benny, it won't happen." He comforted. "I'm not letting you go."

"Thank you Ray."

"You're welcome. Now go back to sleep and dream of me."

With Ray holding him the nightmare was already fading. "Okay. Good night, Ray. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Night Benny. It's okay. But you gotta stop reading that Wesley/Picard slash before going to bed."

 


End file.
